


La senda dorada

by BlackBirdSV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Magical Realism, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdSV/pseuds/BlackBirdSV
Summary: Kate tiene quince años cuando recibe una extraña tarjeta dorada el día de su décimo sexto cumpleaños, ese día en la misma noche cuando todo pareciera ir viento en popa, Victoria  su madre desaparece en plena noche, la única pista es la w tarjeta dorada en una de las pertenencias de su madre, la tarjeta le dicta que debe llegar puntualmente a un lugar y fecha especifico, 23 de julio de 2002 a las 12:00 am en New York. ¿Podrá llegar a tiempo a la cita y recuperar a su mamá antes de que se acabe el tiempo?





	La senda dorada

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola este es mi primera novela publicada aquí espero sea de su agrado.

"La carta"   
  
Medio día antes   
el día apenas comenzaba, eran las tres veinticuatro de la tarde de un día dieseis de julio de 2002 en Northampton, Massachusetts, cuando Kate Clarke se estaba recién levantando de una fiesta nocturna que tuvo ayer. Fue una fiesta alborotada con jugos de cartón y películas antiguas de los 90'.   
Kate se levanto y se estiro tal cual gato en la cama escuchando como sus huesos de su cuerpo y cartílagos se estiraban rompiendo esas burbujas de tensión. Se levanto y tomo sus cosas para darse un baño. Acatriel, el gato de la familia estaba dormido en un sofá pequeño delante de la ventana. No tomo más de quince minutos cuando salió de la ducha, vestida para bajar a comer algo, tal vez almorzar seria la palabra más adecuada. Bajo las escaleras lo más cuidadosamente posible y al estar abajo encontrándose a Cas, el novio de su mamá un hombre de providencia italo-americana. 

—¿No es muy tarde para desayunar a estas horas?—le pregunta Cas a Kate

—¿No eres muy joven para estar con mi madre—contraataca, sacando un vaso con leche del refrigerador

—Touché

Kate sonríe victoriosa, —Y mi madre?— le pregunta sentándose en el sofá con una tostada en una mano y vaso de leche en la otra

—Esta en el desván hablando con el cartero, trajo al parecer un paquete para ti princesa.  
Kate frunció los labios ante el apodo. Antes de que pudiera si quiera replicar sobre el mote llego su madre con un gran paquete entre sus manos.

—Necesito un poco de ayuda por aquí.

Cas inmediatamente se levanta a ayudar a su madre quién le releva la caja. La caja la pone en la mesita de centro en la sala. 

—¿Que es eso?—Pregunta Kate

—Eso, eso tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Puedo abrirlo?—pregunta ansiosa

—Claro cariño es tu regalo después de todo—Victoria abraza a Cas de la cintura y observa abrir con ansias la caja envuelta en papel brillante. 

Al abrir el regalo es una casa en miniatura de su propia casa con muñequitos totalmente parecidos a ellos, incluso con Christine, su mejor amiga, los detalles son bien definidos, y los retoques en la pintura y madera son perfectos. 

Kate sigue fascina con lo pequeña que es la casita cuando aun lado de la caja de cartón observa una carta brillante dorada, nota como su madre sigue enfocada en Cas y la toma, la abre y la lee. En la carta lee lo siguiente;

Estimada: Katherine Clarke

Le invitamos cordialmente a la fiesta de aniversario número cincuenta de el afamado centro de fiesta mas lujoso de Nueva York, Ilusión, se le espera puntualmente el día veintitrés de julio a las doce horas. Nuestra seguridad y respaldo la estará esperando en para llevarla a lo mas alto de lo royal high sociality.  
Las letras del papel estaban impresas de tal manera que las tenias que mover hacia un lado para denotar las palabras, todo en el sonaba perfecto, el lugar sonaba tan ostentoso, y pululante.

—¿Kate querida que es eso?—su madre señalo la tarjeta

—Es una carta para mi a un tal lugar llamado Ilusión.

—Cariño esa carta la han traído por días, estoy harta ya hablare con la el correo por esto, dámelo cariño- extendió la maño para que se lo diera pero Kate se negó.

—¿Kate?—pregunto afligido Cas

Kate miro fijamente a su madre y contesto— iré a ver Christine— y le entrego la carta. 

Victoria por su parte rompió la tarjeta en trocitos pequeños

Antes de que saliera Kate por la puerta principal Victoria le hablo por ultima vez — Kate mi beso de despedida—señalo su mejilla—Cas sonrío y recogió los papeles tirados.

Sin que ellos la vieran rodó los ojos y se giro lentamente—si mamá— le dio un beso seco en la mejilla, y soltó un te quiero, de lo mas triste con los ojos llorosos Victoria la abrazo de lo más fuerte —te amo mucho niña rebelde.

Y Kate no la volvió a ver en todo el día. Y en los días siguientes.  
/•\  
Kate corrió hacia la casa de Christine su mejor amiga desde la infancia, vivían una enfrente de la otra así que no había ningún problema al quedarse a dormir en casa de la otra, lo que planeaba hacer Kate, al llegar a la entrada principal Anabelle su madrina estaba saliendo de sacar la basura  
—¿Madrina, cómo estás?  
—Querida, no esperaba verte tan temprano, pensé que saldrían con Hugo esta noche a la inauguración de las nuevas obras de arte que trajeron-   
Kate negó con la cabeza— ayer se cancelaron los planes—Kate torció los labios y suspiro—¿Está Christine?—dijo mientras ayudaba a su madrina a sacar la basura  
—Si esta en su cuarto- se limpio las mano en su mandil azul con flores amarillas, y añadió —creo que tiene algo importante que decirte—le puso su mano en el hombro—espero ambas, tu y tu madre solucionen sus asuntos, sabes que ella hace todo por ti—dijo y se dirigió a regar las plantas. 

Subió lentamente los escalones de la casa de Christine y entro a la habitación de Christine, así sin más sin preguntar, Christine estaba acostaba totalmente relajada leyendo una revista de adolescentes. 

—¿Qué sucede Kate?- dice Christine sin apartar su mirada de la revista

—Yo y mi mama tuvimos una especie de pelea—contesto tirándose a la cama.

—¿Por qué, que paso?- pregunta preocupada Christine. 

—Todo paso por una simple tarjeta, es que no se siento que me esconde algo—dice sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada 

—Kate, no te entiendo nada, levántate y dime— remueve a Kate de un lado hacia otro. 

Kate gruñe y se levanta—Verás...—Kate le relato con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado toda esa mañana incluyendo la misteriosa tarjeta cuyo nombre desconocía.

Christine analiza cada detalle de la situación y contesto — Creo que tu mamá esconde algo pero tal vez es para protegerte—responde simplemente

—Pero porque, que acaso no soy lo suficientemente mayor para afrontarlo lo que sea que venga?—Christine entorno lo ojos

—Solo tienes dieciséis años de edad aun eres muy joven, además de seguro no debe de ser nada.

—¿Tú crees? —Se acerco a ella y se acurrucaron juntas.

—Y se supone que tu eres la mayor, si por su puesto anda ve a casa y resuelve lo con tu mamá antes que sea tarde—finalizo Christine

—Acompáñame a casa no quiero ir sola no creo tener las fuerzas para afrontarla sola- imploro

—Esta bien anda vamos.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron escaleras abajo a la casa de enfrente a la casa de Kate. 

Se pararon juntas enfrente de la puerta de entrada y Christine la espero atrás mientras tocaba la puerta. Kate toco la puerta suavemente y espero, a los pocos minutos nadie contesto. Siguió insistiendo por unos momentos cuando decidió abrir la puerta la escena que se encontró cuando abrió la puerta fue lo único que deseaba encontrarse en su casa después de lo que había pasado.

La casa esta hecha un desastre Cas esta tirado mal herido en el suelo había sangre por varias partes de la sala, y lo más importante es que su madre no estaba en la vista, Christine reacciono rápidamente mientras Kate seguía en shock, Christine fue hacia Cas y lo reviso si tuviera alguna herida, tenia una profunda herida de cuchillo en el hombro izquierdo 

—¡Kate llama a una ambulancia rápido!

Kate ni se inmutó seguía en shock que ni se movió un apéndice.

Christine se levanto y sujeto fuertemente y abofeteo a Kate.  
—Reacciona Cas esta apunto de morir llama a una ambulancia rápido.

Rápidamente fuera de trance tomo el teléfono de la cocina y llamo al 911 le pidieron los datos. La ambulancia llego en quince desesperantes minutos después en ese tiempo Castiel no reacciono en ese tiempo y no había signo y señales de la madre de Kate por ninguna parte.   
Al llegar la ambulancia Castiel empezó a reaccionar un poco y a llamar Kate, Kate inmediatamente se acerco a el y le tomo de la mano

—Castiel, dime que paso?— pregunto preocupada

—Unos sujetos raptaron a tu madre—siseo de dolor y con un hilo de voz continuó— no pude evitarlo lo siento querida te falle.  
—Señorita necesitamos llevarlo al hospital—comento una paramédico

—¿Puedo acompañarlo?, es mi única familia ahora—los paramedicos se miraron dudosos y asintieron.

—Gracias —susurro

  
El día dieciocho de julio la policía había terminado las investigaciones en casa de Kate y podían regresar a casa el día veinte podía regresar a casa cuando regresaron la casa estaba mas destruida por la policía y por las múltiples investigaciones había polvos negros para las huellas por donde quiera desde sus habitaciones hasta la sala de estar y cinta de policía en la sangre que por lo que supo era de Castiel.

No encontraron nada solo tenia una muestra de sangre de un hombre de edad mediana y europea sin reconocer en el forense. 

Su madrina y Christine ayudaron a limpiar el desastre de la pelea del peor día de su vida. Kate se sentía desfallecer con cada respiro, extrañaba a su madre y se sentía morir al no saber que o donde estaba su madre. Al terminar de limpiar Kate se fue a recostar al cuarto de su madre había un montón de ropa encima de ella, se recostó y se quedo dormida mientras veía a Acatriel traer algo en su hocico se quedo dormida sin percatarse de nada más.

(/)

Al despertar encontró una tarjeta dorada en el hocico de Acatriel que estaba recostado en su regazo. Lo tomo con cuidado con no despertarlo, lastima que fallo en su intento Alcatriel se despertó y maulló por atención.   
Busco acicalar su cabeza con la mano de Kate.

La carta era completamente dorada y era como uno de las tarjetas doradas de Willy Wonka y la fabrica de chocolate.   
La abrió con sumo cuidado y leyó con atención la carta que leía lo siguiente 

Estimada Katherine Clarke 

Le invitamos cordialmente a la fiesta de aniversario número cincuenta de el afamado centro de fiesta mas lujoso de Nueva York, Ilusión, se le espera puntualmente el día veintitrés de julio a las doce horas. Nuestra seguridad y respaldo la estará esperando en para llevarla a lo mas alto de lo royal high sociality

Se le espera a usted, su madre ya esta con nosotros en su espera, al llegar se le resolverán todas sus dudas 

¡Era la carta!, ¡Y tenían a su madre! Busco en la carta dirección de remitente y no encontró nada ni en el sobre y en la carta.

  
Tenia que decirle a Castiel el le diría a la policía y irían en busca de su madre.  
Bajo rápidamente y se dirigió a Castiel quien estaba descansando en el sofá, Anabelle y Christine se había ido hace dos horas y regresarían en unos minutos para cenar.

—Castiel mira aquí esta carta dice que tienen a mamá y donde la tienen! —le grita eufórica

Castiel pega un salto y le arrebata la carta, la carta mágicamente se transforma en papel blanco natural y sin ninguna escritura en el Kate ve este cambio en sus propios ojos, de un papel brillantamente dorado cambio a un papel blanco común.

—Cariño yo se que quieres ayudar a encontrar a tu madre pero aquí no hay nada, tal vez fue un sueño —le entrega el papel en blanco que en sus manos cambia a un dorado profundo.

Su boca se queda boquiabierta y decide solo asentir con la cabeza, como buen padre sustituto que ha sido durante toda su joven niñez a la abraza para reconfortarla

Acatriel inmediatamente busca su atención ronroneando en su tobillo, lo tomo en sus brazos y se dispuso a jugar con el, tocaron el timbre y era su madrina y Christine, cuando entro Christine, le hizo una seña para subir a su habitación, Christine inmediatamente asintió y subieron ambas arriba.

Soltó a Acatriel en el bungalo que tenia para él en su habitación y se sentó en su cama.

—Por dios dime que si lo puedes ver- saco la carta y se la mostró a Christine

La carta siguió intacta como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido.

—Gracias a dios —suspiro en alivio —lee la carta por favor— insistió

—Okey —la miro extraño.

Leyó la carta y al terminar miro a talia con los ojos abiertos 

—Deberías enseñárselo a Castiel, Kate

—¡Ya lo intente pero la carta desaparece cada vez que lo intentó! —grita frustrada

—No te creo —la mira dudosa.

—Inténtalo con tu madre, y veras que desaparece —Christine se fue con la carta y regreso con a los pocos minutos con la boca boquiabierta.

—¡Que clase de brujería es esta Kate! 

—No lo se, no se que esta ocurriendo Christine! Solo se que tengo que salvar a mi madre en New York, 

—¡Vayamos! 

—¿Con que medios?

—Conozco a una chica que se llama Chantal Midnight es hija de la compañera de mi madre en la universidad, da literatura, le pediremos que nos lleve y si no le pagaremos tengo dinero guardado. 

—Gracias Christine no se que haría sin ti 

—No digas eso Kate, eres mi familia, y la familia se apoya.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Comentarios son bien recibidos!


End file.
